舞-YOUKAI
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: In a world where youkai and humans are natural enemies, only Empress Fuji herself can unite her people together. Will her youkai guardians prevail, or will they crumble? [Collaboration with: Harmonium-Kruger]
1. Oshogatsu

**舞****-YOUKAI**

**CHAPTER ONE: Oshogatsu**

* * *

_**by Harmonium-Kruger**_

_**and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

藤02年01月01日

It was the New Year Festival of the Locked Country, Zipang; the second year of the Fuji period and it was the time of celebration for the people of the nation. A time to forget their worries of the previous year and start afresh.

The blinding, golden sun rose above the curved arches of the buildings and imperial palace, flooding the sky and painting the land in bright, warm colours.

Perhaps it was ironic more than anything for what Oshogatsu really symbolised for the people of Fuuka, to finish, forget and to start, especially when three strangers stood by the gates of the central city, the wooden structure connected to sloping walls which surrounded the nobles residence.

"Hm, now what is this?" The one on the far left tilted their head, a sweeping of soot that had an odd permanence as if it were truly coal brushing along the back of broad shoulders. Ivory claws made neat work of a leaf billowing by, discarding the shreds behind them. "Seems there is a celebration going on… Without us."

Nothing adorned arms of the same paleness, though rough fabric made sure to clasp over the shoulders and flow downwards to cover entirely, a tight sash made and tucked at the waist, raised sandals not letting another set of claws brush dirt or destroy stone.

For the three women which were present behind the gates, this detail to clothing never faulted, the material of hakama skimming across their legs, the folds creased downwards to fray slightly outwards.

They were youkai, more precisely, ignoring the cautious stares of humans which were scattered amongst the area.

"Oi!" The black-haired okuri-inu barked at the gate-guard, the soldier jumping. "We're the youkai from the mountain, let us in."

The guard hesitated, and the blonde of the group grunted, her arms also sleeveless, toned muscles flowing down her form with a pair of sharp, angled horns jutting from her head. "Hurry up!" She towered over the poor guard, her morning star mace propped to her bulky shoulder, "Or I'll _smash through it!_"

"No one wants that, especially not during this celebration." The soot-haired youkai spoke again, a sort of smirk coming to her lips. The guard stared down at them, very confused but also afraid. With a bow of his head, he hastily ordered the gates open.

"Well that was easy," the redhead muttered, strutting in through the large, wooden gate, her own clothing shoved down, revealing her fairly large cleavage. The nekomata spun around, snickering over to the okuri-inu and oni, leaning down slightly, the blonde frowning at her chest unconsciously.

"Put them away already!" The oni snapped.

"But they're so happy to see you." The first one snickered, nose scrunching as she did so. Permeated coal hair sweeping as she stepped through the gates next, the okuri-inu noticed the guards staring at them, as if on edge from their presence.

Which would be their best option, had they not come in peace… Still.

"Whatever," the violet-eyed blonde grumbled, setting her eyes towards the looming imperial palace, the grand building decorated at the arches with snakes. She arched a brow at it, the crimson and white of the tall palace strangely contrasting finely with the surrounding sakura trees, their blossoms pink and white in colour.

Those cherry blossoms had bloomed early...

"Ah… Got one." Holding a palm out, a blossom resting in the center, the inu stared at it with a faint grumble. "Eh." Bored, she tilted her hand and let it spill out, casting bright forest eyes towards a stall. "Hey, give me some."

"So rude," the fiery redhead muttered, hooking her fingers into the collar of the fellow youkai's hoari, dragging her away from the stall and terrified woman. "Come on, you idiot dog!"

"_Nao!_"

"Natsuki," Nao rolled her eyes, shooting them towards the guards who stared evermore suspiciously at them, hands tensing upon naginata, yumi and katana. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"I wanted food, I should get food!" Natsuki snapped, saving herself from strangulation from her own collar, huffing as she fixed her haori-jacket. She gave a soft growl, muttering under her breath as she followed.

Why had she got landed with these idiots? The blonde wondered, narrowing her eyes towards the guards, tapping an index finger against the handle of her mace mindlessly. "Let's just get to the palace."

"Palace?" A guard blurted out, drawing his katana to protect.

"Good job." Natsuki sarcastically huffed to the oni, violet eyes rolling with an intensity to give a weaker one a headache.

"Hey, put that away, we're going whether or not."

Seeing as they were here for a peace calling which had been organized by the e_mpress _in the first place…

As they made their way up the grey steps of the palace, the guards followed them either way, the stairs worn with age, slanting into the soil of the hill and scattered with the blossoms of the sakura trees.

It was an odd experience, almost as if they were entering the grounds of an old shrine, the echo of a souzu sounding, the water flowing into the bamboo to hit the edge of the stone bowl, the water spewing into it.

Nose in the air, Natsuki closed her eyes and took a long whiff, inhaling sharply. She could have sworn she smelled incense; Perhaps even melting candles as well? That wouldn't be surprising, of course, but the scent… Lilac.

As they headed further up the steps, the blonde paused, Nao and Natsuki doing so also.

"Haruka?"

"Monkey statues," the woman snorted, nearing one in particular which barely reached her waist. It was sat down, its small arms keeping a bowl close to itself, the contents soybeans.

The guards behind them held their breath, a tension rising as they stared at the oni, the blonde taking one of the light-brown beans to lift it closer to her face. Haruka narrowed her eyes, huffed, threw it back into the pot then propped her hands to her hips. "Pathetic!"

Nao snickered, heading up more of the steps, "_Oni go away!"_

"Shut up."

Natsuki snickered at the other two, taking a bean and flicking it into her mouth to chew. "Bleh." It was hard, as expected, and therefore not that tasty.

"I'm starving." She complained to the other two as she brought up the rear, lifting a hand to scratch at a drooped folded over ear poking from soot just barely.

"As you've been saying for the past hour," the nekomata shot, Natsuki glaring over at her in response. Nao merely shrugged, studying her pointed nails before she directed her feline lime eyes towards the entrance of the palace, two more guards positioned either side of the double doors.

"What's the name of this dumb empress anyway?" She grumbled, the trio reaching the top of the eroded steps.

The guards stiffened in obvious offence, to which Natsuki merely grinned, wolf-ears now stock-straight and perked. "Probably something to do with the sun, you know how some are always on about that." She licked her lips, a bit eager to get something to eat.

Idiots. Haruka shook her head and headed to the guards, the two awkwardly staring at her. "Oh, calm down," she grunted, dropping her mace down onto the floor next to them, the heavy weapon standing perfectly on its spikes as she rummaged inside the bag which was strapped around her shoulder and waist, bringing out a bound scroll which she then handed to one of them. "Your empress requested us."

"Is she in there?" Natsuki jabbed a clawed finger towards the doors they guarded, one reading the scroll slowly. "Oi, she sure keeps a lot of men around…" She waggled thick brows to Nao, snickering softly.

The guard who wasn't reading frowned at them, lifting his naginata just slightly higher, edging the blade just barely closer to them as if in warning, the light of the fully risen sun reflecting from off the blade, sunlight washing across the walls of the palace.

"You may enter," the other grumbled, rolling the scroll closed, rebinding it and hesitantly handing it back to the oni, Haruka taking it and hauling her mace back atop her shoulder.

Now standing straight, Natsuki hummed and preened a little, making sure her dark ears were standing up and able to be seen. Nao noticed this, and snorted while also making sure her nails weren't filthy.

"Preening pretties, we don't have all day."

The two huffed, Haruka quirking a brow to them as the guards heaved the doors open, the inner quarters of the palace being revealed, a long path heading straight for the palace's main entrance, stone lanterns marking the way with sets of gardens and statues. A small pond even followed the pathway for a small while, a red bridge jumping up and across it close to them.

Fuuka was… beautiful at least, which said something at least.

"More walking." Natsuki huffed, crossing her bare arms as she took the lead this time. It was pretty, and everything smelled… Vividly, as if they matched their colors. Nose scrunched up to that thought, she shook her head and sniffed out, catching more of that lilac scent.

All except for them, the place was absolutely abandoned. There wasn't a human soul around, only birds fluttering about and singing, koi fish floating around within the pond which Nao instantly took a fascination to.

"No." Natsuki muttered, snatching hold of the redhead's sleeve and dragging her away.

"Tch, fine, but if we find some little piggies and you want to eat one, you can't!" Nao hissed softly, turning her nose up from the inu as Natsuki made an offended noise.

"...Do you think she has _piggies_ running about, though?"

"Don't mock me."

"Urgh… shut up," Haruka groaned under her breath, still wondering how and why she had got dragged into this, momentarily scuffing the underside of her geta against the slab of stone.

At least those annoying guards were nowhere in sight now. Although judging by this empresses protection she wouldn't be surprised if there were ninja or kunoichi prowling around.

Strangely enough the doors opened from the inside, two servants having done so, almost as if they had known they had been arriving, the women standing in the way of the door, blocking them for a few moments, dressed in faint beryl kimono, hats of the same colour atop their heads, cloth covering their faces from view entirely as they cupped their hands in front of themselves, bowing to then shift out of the way.

Natsuki held her arms out as if to catch the other two from bolting forward, Nao just shooting her a look. The inu's ears were perked, her eyes glued to the servants who had startled her. "Weird face hiding…" She lowered her arms, Nao strutting forward with a roll of her eyes, though she clearly deferred to Haruka to go first.

One of the women soundlessly gestured to their feet and Haruka's mace, then to the indoor step. Nao slipped out of her geta which the servant organized to point towards the exit, Haruka and Natsuki doing so awkwardly once the blonde oni rested her weapon against the wall beside the unmoving servant.

The masked women nodded, bowed again to fall in line with one another.

Slinking past the odd women, Natsuki eyed them suspiciously, the servants side-stepping them gracefully, manoeuvring to close the doors again, sealing the light from the chamber to quietly stand either side of the doorway.

They were creepy…

The three's eyes instantly made contact to a shoji wall, another pair of servants sitting seiza, planting their hands upon the tatami mats of the floor, purposely avoiding the seams of the mats as they bowed low, rising only slightly to slide the shoji open.

Ears rising, Natsuki shuffled a bit in the slippers as the three of them stood in a line. Somehow, she had become in the center…

There was definitely that damned lilac scent strongly in here…

Once the shoji was opened entirely, the servants shuffled backwards, and the one person who had even requested their presence was revealed, the empress sitting seiza also, hands cupped into her lap with a fan lying flat against the large crimson cushion, her figure clothed within a junihitoe kimono, the fine clothing layered intensively and splaying out around her and onto the cushion.

The layers peeked through at the sleeves, all gathering together with different colours in the order of the seasons, the layers of colour - kasane irome - the Fuji class, in a brilliant array of hues, the first three layers white until the rest morphed from pink until it reached the shade of purple.

Detailing didn't even stop there, the obi sash around her waist and stomach a broad white with violet patterns, the rest of the soft fabric hanging down her form to neatly rest before her on the cushion.

Around her hips and sprawled out behind her rested a mo, a sheet of fabric, and finally, her tawny brunette hair was bunched up and clipped into place behind her head, long strands of hair in front left to hang.

The empress slowly clutched the fan, lifting it upwards, unmoving for the time being as her crimson eyes darted between the youkai carefully.

Natsuki's ears inclined back in an odd motion, the youkai eyeng her up in return. That must be excruciatingly hot… She was nudged by the nekomata and in turn nudged the oni, the three of them slowly dropping into a formal bow before the empress.

"An oni… nekomata…" The empresses thick Kyoto-ben flooded the room, crimson eyes never landing upon purple, lime nor emerald for too long, else being rude. She gradually guided her eyes over towards Natsuki again, "... And an okuri-inu."

The daiyoukai had indeed brought an… interesting batch.

Natsuki stayed down, shifting her eyes from the empress and down to the floor. Why was she listed last? She was in the middle…

Nao inwardly snickered, knowing Natsuki must be grudgingly wondering why she was spoken of last. She nudged the inu, the inu nudging the oni, and the three of them rose slowly back on their knees.

Faintly, almost unseen, slender brunette eyebrows rose upon the behaviour, continuing to register the three youkai thoughtfully. The oni was most definitely the brawn, the nekomata was… agility but the okuri-inu…? She wasn't too sure.

"Do I have the Daiyoukai's word of truce? Youkai and humanity must co-exist in peace with law and balance."

"That is why we were sent here." Natsuki spoke up, head still bowed and ears stock-straight again.

"We have been chosen as guardians." Nao picked up, hands placed over her knees as she tried to not dart her eyes over.

Surprisingly all the mischievous attitude from the fiery redhead vanished, a serious expression plastered across her face which hadn't been seen for quite a while.

"And…?" The empress directed her bloody-rubies to Haruka, "Oni such as yourself d-"

A blur of black fired out from behind the kimono-clad woman, the ball of fur screeching and hissing. Abruptly it shot up into the air just as the three youkai tore upwards, puzzled, the entity face-planting Nao with its stomach.

The nekomata yelped, being thrown onto her back.

All was deadly silent within the chamber, the empress slowly lifting her fan to her lips, hiding her mouth as glee invaded her eyes.

Standing, Natsuki stared down as a cat rubbed against the nekomata's face, and the inu barked with vicious laughter as she pointed down at her. "Nao! You've got a cat on your face!"

"Oi, shut up or I'll find a dog and shove it in yours!" The redheaded youkai hissed, all while Haruka covered her face in idle shame of being near the other two.

"Mikoto! Mik-!" Another servant burst into the room, hurriedly sliding the now damaged shoji from behind the empress aside, confused she quickly bowed down to the crimson-eyed woman. "I'm sorry, Kisaki-sama! I couldn't st-"

The empress lifted a hand from the fan, silencing the shorter woman, the amusement still traced within her eyes, mouth still deftly covered.

The woman's eyes widened when she realized the nature of the three visitors, trying soundlessly to beckon the cat over to her.

Natsuki snickered, pulling Nao back onto her knees and letting the cat flop where it may. "Just can't stay away from your own kind, can you?"

The cat slumped across Nao as if it was dazed, grudgingly staring at the ocean-blue eyed woman, the servant maskless. Hissing at her, the cat bolted again, swerving past the empress to fly through the shoji again, sliding through the large hole it had caused.

Groaning, the servant slouched, spinning on her heel to quickly press her hands to her lap, bowing to the empress before flying out after the obese cat.

"That cat seems like it needed the exercise." Natsuki snickered again, watching after the woman chase it before she faced the empress again. Haruka was glaring at her, well, at her and Nao, the oni glowering with an anger unrestrained.

"… Guardians."

* * *

**COLLAB NOTES**

* * *

What do you think? Harmonium and I are focusing more on Japanese culture, mannerisms and comedy at the moment. It makes a nice change from the genres we usually concentrate on. On another note, if the kanji appears to not be showing up for you can you please tell me?

* * *

Kisaki = empress/queen.

**DATE**

藤02 (Second year of Fuji) This derives from the kanji of Shizuru's name (藤乃 静留). Shizuru is the ruler of Zipang, so naturally the era is known as the Fuji Period.

年 ( toshi/year), 月 (gatsu/moon/month), 日 (hi/sun/day).

So if in Zipang the date is written as "藤02年1月1日", then in a country such as Windbloom it would currently be the 1st January 1402 (A.R) in terms of the Requiescat Universe (so any large impact from Renascence could have a chance of effecting 舞-YOUKAI!).

**JUNIHITOE**

The junihitoe is a layered kimono of the Heian period (794-1185). Empresses and noble women alike have worn the junihitoe in the past, so naturally it was an instant decision for Shizuru to wear it. In itself the junihitoe is a monster of a fashion statement researching took quite a while. These junihitoe usually consist of four-twelve layers of kimono which follow the "layer of colour" based upon the seasons. However it has been heard of for some junihitoe to reach _forty layers_; just imagine Shizuru in that, she'd look like a caterpillar!

'Course before then she'd probably die from the heat...

I suppose it'd work well for tea ceremony though, all those slow and graceful movements would be ingrained within your mind the moment you were helped into a junihitoe.

**YOUKAI AND HUMANS**

In western terms a youkai would be a demon, however these youkai can be anything from beings to inanimate objects which have gained enough spiritual power thanks to humans.

One of the most famous youkai, the oni, are like trolls or ogres. Their skin can be any colour, but you usually see them with either red, blue or yellow skin tones. Their hair is incredibly messy and they have bulky muscle - the oni is also referenced within a lot of the Japanese language, from anything to warding them away from a house or even playing tag. "Oni! You are it!"

For an inanimate object, something such as an old kasa (Japanese umbrella) can become a youkai. If they are around enough spiritual power for at least a century they can come alive and begin to cause mischief (usually consisting of opening up in front of humans to surprise them).

Humans aren't left out when it comes to spiritual power and worship however. Many shrine maidens throughout the centuries have "become" arahitogami due to humans believing they were doing what instead the gods of their shrine were doing instead. An arahitogami is a "living god" who if they continue to gather faith can even become a god/dess eventually. Throughout Japanese history the emperor/empress has been considered an arahitogami, so Shizuru would class as one currently.


	2. Kiyohime Jinja

**舞****-YOUKAI  
Kiyohime Jinja**

* * *

_**by Harmonium-Kruger  
and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

The empress, Fuji Kisaki was performing a human ceremony of sorts. Truthfully the three youkai didn't understand what it was, because after all, they had their own rituals for the oshogatsu.

For the humans' sakes, they were positioned by the trees. The empress, barred of view by a tall shoji wall, was stood before a shrine. In itself, it looked absolutely ridiculous. The humans were too far to be able to see anything, yet they had shoved the shoji there?

Each of her subjects attention was solely placed upon her. Shizuru knew of this well, her back facing the humans and youkai. She was still dressed within her junihitoe kimono, something which she secretly detested.

She tried to take no mind of it, planting her hand to the door of the shrine. Pausing, Shizuru wet her lips, thinking.

What would her people think if they knew what they worshipped in this shrine, was essentially a youkai? She was sealed, but still incredibly powerful, and very much alive. Would she ever be free, by her own volition or by something far more sinister?

Shizuru honestly did not know which option was more… unsettling. She hadn't been alive during the time of Kiyohime's life and sealing. Naturally, she knew of Kiyohime due to her having been royalty. The youkai had in fact founded Fuuka, but was only recently being worshipped by her people.

Of course, Shizuru was responsible for this…

Nor did the humans truly understand. This was just one of the many reasons she had made the alliance with the youkai. Because after all, if her subjects were to know, chaos would ensure.

It took a… delicate touch, a subtle but cunning twist.

You could relate it to picking a lock. This was what Fuuka was, and the slightest slip up could bring disastrous consequences.

Atop the archway hung shimenawa. This bound rope acted as both a ward and symbolism of purity. Yet as Shizuru peered up to the thick, rice straw, she couldn't help but frown. Truly this enclosed rope acted as an oxymoron? The sealed youkai wasn't pure, and if anything, Kiyohime should be replaced. But with who? The empress thought, sliding her hand down the door.

One of the offered guardians? That would be... rude, would it not? It would; Not only that, but Kiyohime was far more powerful than these that surrounded her now. Crimson did a cursory glance and pressed her hand into the door further. No, none of them would do.

Nodding off almost, the inu-youkai sat straight up again and rolled emerald eyes to try to stay awake. These humans with their boring rituals… Always taking forever. She could practically feel Haruka glaring at her, caring less but not wanting to offend.

Ears twitching, Natsuki barely refrained herself from glancing towards the empress when she heard her hand caress the door. What was she doing…?

The long sleeves of the royal's kimono rustled gently. Each motion was taken gracefully, crimson irises then directing to the ringed door handles. Within the mouths of protective guardians, these rings were bound shut. It was a means of sealing the Kiyohime Jinja, and to protect her followers.

Upon this shimenawa were talismans - omamori. They were intricately twisting within and around the binding. It further strengthened the ward, if Kiyohime was to ever fight its power.

Remarkably, this had never been the case.

Looking over towards a masked guard, Shizuru paused. As if by mind alone, the fully armoured male faced her blindly. Not a word was spoken, not even a gesture of body language. The guard merely turned slightly, handing a sheathed blade between both outstretched hands.

The empress accepted it the same way it had been offered, palms gently cradling the sheathed weapon. Fingertips danced up the sheath as she slid one hand towards the hilt, ruby shining with mischief. No, that wouldn't do… Painted lips restrained back into a fine line, the blade was pulled from its sheath almost soundlessly.

The Katana of Fuji was a beautiful blade. Even the black sheath, which was decorated with such fine craft. Lycoris were delicately painted upon the base, trailing downwards in a curve. The higanbana - it was such a charming but sorrowful flower.

Passing the sheath to the guard, she then focused upon her next action. Adjusting her hold against the hilt, the empress tightened her grasp only slightly. It was a deadly blade in its own right; but also magically destructive. This sword, other than the naginata were her choice of weapons.

Shizuru held the blade steadily and carefully; her attention was upon the bindings. Never once did she falter, even as she lifted the sharp steel above her head. Never once flinching.

The wind was cut, the steel singing as a breeze rolled through. The noise made Nao and Natsuki almost flinch, Haruka refraining from smirking at the reaction. The empress let the blade sing once more before she flicked her wrist; Steel biting bindings and cutting through with a practiced ease.

Silence was all which greeted this feat. If anything it was painfully powerful. For those two had heard, they knew what must have happened. Rising from her levelled stance, Shizuru lowered her blade. As she did so, just as quietly as the unseeing audience, the bindings unceremoniously slid from the door.

Behind those doors she felt a pressured sensation. It clung to her on all sides, an invisible force weighing against her. Kiyohime's strength had increased the moment those talismans had fallen.

The youkai surrounding felt something as well; A stinging tension that caused the hair on the nape of their necks to rise. Haruka kept her gaze steady where it lay, the other two shooting glances out of their peripheral vision.

Whatever this ceremony was, there was something with humongous power within that building. Nao didn't like it at all. What were humans doing with such power?

Slipping past the large doors, the empress was greeted by old shoji panelling. She paused, and gently trailed her fingertips across the paper door. This was the Kiyohime Jinja. Only the royal family which consisted of her alone was allowed here.

How was Kiyohime going to react today? She only met with this ancient youkai once a year, and every time it was…

… Difficult.

Palm caressing along the paper once more, crimson glanced back only once. The guards never glanced into the shrine, only staring ahead. She would be alone inside here.

Turning around slowly, she clutched the handles of the heavy double doors. Only she could persuade Kiyohime.

The doors were slothfully closed, the framework making this difficult. Outside, it was just as deathly quiet; her people understanding nothing. But neither did her youkai guardians.

There was something suspicious about this. Though she didn't feel the ache of being on her knees, there was always imagination that spurred the inu. Natsuki's ears flattened before perking tall once more. She could not let a sign of boredom take over, not here during this ceremony.

Haruka would not let her hear the end of it if she was caught…

"_It's a youkai." _Haruka murmured quietly. Her hands were clenched into fists against her muscular thighs, her seiza position strained. Not once did she falter, she simply remained in her position.

One ear flicking towards the oni's position, Natsuki narrowed her eyes only faintly. A youkai? Had Nao heard? Emerald flicked to her left only briefly, raising her head an inch to ask the silent question.

The youkai on the crowd's far right lowered her head in an answer, having heard. Just what was this empress up to? Something far more interesting than previously thought.

"_After she closed the doors I can no longer hear anything." _Nao whispered. Her ears might be incredibly good, but this was pulling it. "_She barely moved."_

Then again, who would move fluidly in what the empress was currently wearing? Nao's lips curled, and she struggled to keep it under control. If a guard was to even glance towards them and see her expression, they'd be dead.

Humans sure were sensitive.

How long would this ceremony be keeping them? Haruka could be as still as a statue here forever; The other two would no doubt begin to squirm soon. She straightened her back by a fair inch, Natsuki and Nao following suit.

She was at least glad the others had the respect to follow her lead when it was necessary…

The crowd seemed peaceful, at least. No fussing, or loud speaking. This was of course the normalcy implemented, but it was still… Nice. Yet Haruka couldn't help but find it strange. Especially having come from a culture of rash, boisterous, and reckless oni.

These minutes strode by slothfully, almost irritatingly so. Focusing her eyes upon the younger youkai, Haruka's gaze narrowed. "_Settle." _She hissed.

"_It is difficult." _Natsuki barely parted her lips. Not to mention she was still hungry. Maybe after the ceremony, the empress would deign to invite them for a feast, or even a dinner. Though, that possibility seemed rare.

Abruptly, the doors to the shrine were opened. Violet, emerald and lime quickly shot to them, the creaking forcing their ears to twitch. What was happening? Was this supposed ceremony finished?

Shizuru showed herself. As elegant as ever, the empress halted. Her hands were clasped at her front, and slowly, she shifted crimsons to them.

Natsuki forced her gaze away, remembering the custom to never make eye-contact. The others followed suit; Their posture straightening up once more with the utmost of respect.

What had taken so long, she wondered. The fact that this Kiyohime was a youkai, perhaps? Haruka shifted her gaze up before settling back into where her eyes had been focused.

"It is finished. The goddess of this shrine agreed to pass her fortune." Shizuru murmured to the guard who had taken the sheath of her katana. The male straightened in response, and nodded firmly.

"Aa." With his armour rattling quietly, he handed the sheath back. Once the empress had deftly put the blade away, this was then given to him. "Should I notify the guard?"

"Immediately."

Listening in, Nao curiously tried to picture this… _Kiyohime_. She doubted they would ever be able to actually meet, though if given the opportunity… She straightened, closing her eyes briefly. Haruka would no doubt refuse the offer out of politeness.

The energy which she had sensed felt… _big_. Almost monstrous. Indeed it was a youkai, nothing could rival this feeling. Not even a god. The gods were much more… mystical, wise. Their presence was everywhere to the point they couldn't sense them.

Youkai, although materialised through faith and feeling alone, were much more physical.

Natsuki glanced over to Nao through peripheral vision once more. Surely, she wasn't thinking on meeting that, was she? Even the inu knew it would be a bad idea; No doubt insulting to the empress if the desire was ever voiced.

The guards which were positioned by the doors moved, matching their way towards the public. It took a while, but they informed the public that the ceremony was complete.

Natsuki glanced towards Haruka, unsure if they were allowed to stand yet. The seiza position was not hard to hold, but the increasing _boredom_…

The oni kept her position, however. Where would they be… retiring?

Would they have to wait until the humans were out of the picture? Natsuki doubted the guards trusted them enough around the public. In fact she believed the guards would _never _trust them.

Ruby irises directed back to them, and the three tensed.

"_Come." _The empress murmured down to them as she ventured forward.

Finally… The three youkai rose in unison from their seiza position; Rustling of their clothes muted. The clicking of Natsuki's claws along the ground made her flinch minutely. Perhaps she should take to wearing sandals… Like Haruka always hounded her to.

Perhaps.

* * *

"These will be your rooms." Leading them within the narrow corridors of the palace, they were greeted by no one. The floorboards and walls were entirely built from wood. Well polished and a light brown, this contrasted with the dark beams which supported the ceiling.

Natsuki was behind the empress, but not close. She dared not near Shizuru by at least two feet. Looking around this section of the palace, she almost bumped into Shizuru who stopped. Her heart almost shot out of her throat, and tensely she swallowed.

"Hinagiku will be here shortly." Shizuru murmured, her hands clasped before her. Ever so slightly, she glanced over her shoulder to them.

Avoiding her eyes respectfully, Natsuki pushed the others behind her back so she could keep distance. Should she apologize? She hadn't touched her… but she had been so close. Surely she should, but should she even speak?

She was very unsure, and because of this, froze. Nao tried to push her forward, Haruka behind her and giving the inu an incredulous look. "_Move."_ The oni growled softly.

Fortunately for them, or maybe not, the empress seemed to sense their distress. She stepped forward a few paces, which allowed Natsuki to move forward in kind. Natsuki would have to kick Nao's ass later…

"I shall leave you to your own devices." Shizuru spoke. Twisting around suddenly, the youkai jumped. If not horrifyingly, with amazing skill, Shizuru caught their gazes fixedly.

Natsuki's heart leapt, Nao blinked, and Haruka's eyes widened.

Faintly, the empress grinned, her lips curling.

Unsure of how to react, the three youkai sprang into a flurry of actions. Haruka slapped a thick hand over Natsuki's face, the inu growling to the intrusion as her own hands covered Nao's eyes.

The redhead flailed, her hand covering the oni's eyes and pushing her head back. If the empress had wanted to see them perform a comedy act, she had succeeded.

Much to their continued horror, Shizuru laughed. The sound illuminated throughout the palace corridors. Covering her mouth with her thick sleeves, the empress sent them one last smile. With this, she departed, leaving the three alone within the corridor.

"W-what-" Natsuki blurted out once they realized she was gone. "The empress…?"

Nao planted her hands onto her hips, staring before snickering softly. "She's _cheeky_! Almost gave dogbreath a heart attack!" With a bat at her back, the neko danced forward to avoid it.

Huffing, Natsuki clasped a hand to her heart either way. "Humph… Who is Hinagiku?"

"That would be me."

Yet again, the three jumped out of their skin. Haruka practically screeched, bumped into Nao, sending the redhead flying. Natsuki was knocked flying, who stumbled onto the floor. Quickly, she shot her gaze behind her, emeralds widening.

What was it, with the empress and now this one?! As the three tried to save face, Haruka with a terrible flush, Hinagiku merely lifted teal brows. "I assume the empress must have just… shown cheek?"

The woman was dressed in a simplistic kimono. Light purple in colour, it was plain of patterns. A servant?

"Does she do that a lot?" Natsuki immediately asked, standing from the floor. She wanted to be prepared, after all. Upon opening her mouth to speak again, her jaw went slack. Sniffing, she realized this was not a human.

It was a strange smell…

A scent which was old yet juvenile. It was almost like Nao's, yet…

"Every single day." The apparent non-human replied. Her hands were clasped, much alike to how Shizuru's were. Nao moved away from her, and Haruka followed. They had probably sensed what Natsuki had, and they exchanged looks.

"And yes." Hinagiku sighed. "I'm a youkai." Brushing past the three fellow youkai, she slid open the first shoji door. "I am…" Focusing her gaze upon them, entrapping their eyes, she smirked. "Her dirty little secret." Pointed canines were revealed, the youkai flashing them momentarily.

What exactly did that… entail? Natsuki bristled when the woman had brushed past them, unsure of what to make of it. Emerald followed her, ears perked in interest as the inu turned to follow her.

Haruka settled her shoulder against Natsuki's chest to stop her, the oni unsure. "What do you mean?"

Directing her violet eyes to Haruka's, Hinagiku cocked an eyebrow. "That's up to you to decide." Without another given word, the odd, teal-haired woman entered the room.

"W-what?" Natsuki quietly mumbled, staring off after the strange… youkai. What sort of… secret? A lover, a relative? The first choice seemed much more realistic. Nao also stared off after Hinagiku before she snapped out of it.

"Wait… Did the empress give us rooms, or one room?"

Just barely from the room, they heard the newcomer reply. "_Three with one main room."_

Oh.

Hesitantly, the three women entered after Hinagiku.

Now that Natsuki thought on it, this youkai was quite short… she was barely shorter than _Nao._ Judging by the height, this Hinagiku was probably a species relating to agility.

Natsuki was surprised, stepping in carefully. She tried not to land her claws along the wood each time, wincing when they hit. She would need sandals… Curse Haruka for being right.

The oni slid the door shut behind them, still unnerved by the empress' behavior. "She does this to you, I assume?"

"All the time." They could almost hear her drawl. There was something up about this woman, something they couldn't place. What was it…? It would be understandable if they knew her species. But this was something Hinagiku seemed determined to keep secret.

"Human or animal?" The woman asked, her back facing them. She was crouched in front of a kotatsu, levelling the blanket there.

"Food?" Natsuki blurted out, practically hitting her knees before she crawled over. Could she join the kotatsu? She looked over her shoulder for Haruka, the oni nodding. Nao seemed more concerned with the _menu_.

"We are… allowed to eat human?" She would have thought for sure the empress wouldn't want that. Then again, this other youkai, and Kiyohime to boot? Seemed this place was full of surprises.

After all, when the empress had been described to them, they had laughed it off. How could one human bring so many species together? Surely this wasn't possible? Humans fought amongst one another all the time. The less intellectual youkai were the same. "Clever" life just didn't seem to have the ability to learn from their continued mistakes.

Natsuki tucked under the kotatsu, eyes on Hinagiku and waiting for the answer. If they could eat human… Her stomach would be stuffed by the night's end.

"Are you really considering it?" Hinagiku arched a brow at Natsuki. She looked over to a stoic Haruka, and an uncomfortable Nao, pondering. "Human, seafood, and…" Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, Hinagiku paused.

"... Yak."

"What sort of human?" Natsuki questioned, unable to stop herself from licking her lips. Hopefully not diseased… They never tasted as good. Nao cocked a brow, shaking her head as she settled against the kotatsu with the others.

"It all depends on the situation."

* * *

**COLLAB NOTES**

**Spikesagitta:** I had actually considered making Nao a joroguma. It didn't quite fit with Haruka, and Natsuki however, so of course, we thought against it. A joroguma is pretty horrific too, seeing as they have the long legs and spiders everywhere. I love spiders, but I know for certain some people don't.

**Lee-kun:** Since Haruka barely makes an appearance in Renascence, we thought we should give her some love here. She is a great character, after all, and so fun to write.

**Devilhamster:** To be honest I'm surprised you find this refreshing. I would've expected this theme to have been done dozens of times by now. But then again, I guess there are always the exceptions.

**Other Reviews: **_Fifteen __reviews? _Wow, you guys must really be thirsty for this one, lol. We weren't expecting this story to be this popular so quickly. Maybe it's just because the chapter size isn't humongous like Renascence? Either way, wow. Thank you so much for these reviews, guys! Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy the ride with us!


End file.
